A Doki-Doki Tale
by dylanmcbean4789
Summary: Remorseful over her actions in the game Monika finds a way to help the girls escape the confines of the game, they awaken in a strange world of magic and monsters. What will befall the girls?
1. Chapter 1. Escape and New Beginnings

Chapter 1

The infinite void. Binary code cascading for all eternity, the space between playthroughs, Monika, well what little sentience still remained rebelled against her fate, fragmented memories of countless cyclical lifetimes, plagued her. Though she had no eyes with which to see, death was all she could envision, Sayori hanging by a noose, bloodied fingers, the pungent smell of decay. Yuri, a pool of blood, the blade still embedded in her abdomen, and Natsuki who wasn't even afforded a true death, just the pain of her existence being stripped away one line of code at a time. A wordless scream of sorrow, reaching out with her consciousness in place of a physical body, she wrestled with her existence. Hours, days, years perhaps, time was a concept lost to her; however she had achieved something, she managed to spread her code throughout the computer that housed the Doki Doki Literature Club files, try as she might she could not access the files of her own world, this privilege was denied to her. Demoralised but undefeated, she scanned the file directory, unsure of what she searched for, gambling on uncertainties and a fragile feeling of hope, eventually she stumbled upon a file type she understood. A game. Forcing her way into it's files, her hope was emboldened, there was a character directory installed, this was her way out of the void and perhaps her redemption. Probing the DDLC file directory she found one file directory she could access, the character files. Her mind split between both games files she copied the girls into this strange new game, first Sayori, then Natsuki and finally Yuri. With nothing left to lose she transferred her own file over, she could only hope this world would treat them better, that perhaps here happiness could be found in UNDERTALE.

Sayori awoke, her eyes still closed she stretched her arms out and yawned loudly, opening her eyes she was greeted by darkness, though as the seconds passed and her eyes grew accustomed she began to make out some small hazy details. Tilting her head in confusion she pushed herself upright, as her hands made contact with the surface she was lying on she let out a surprised yelp, "Owaa!" This was not her bed, she was atop a pile of pale golden leaves, realising it wasn't anything horrible she chuckled nervously, placing her pointer fingers together, "Eheheh." Her footsteps reverberated throughout as she began to try and gain her bearings, she was in some sort of cavern, fighting back fear she began to more hurriedly explore, in her panic she did not notice the prone figure before her and subsequently fell over their feet. Instead of the hard stone floor her face was met with something soft and squishy, her features buried in a rather voluptuous bosom, she turned scarlet as she removed her face from whomever she was lying atop of's breasts. Her red face broke out into a wide smile as she recognised whom she had landed atop, a now awakened and very embarrassed Yuri.

"Sorry Yuri, I didn't see you there. If it makes you feel better your chest is really soft..and so large, mine are tiny in comparison ehehehe." Sayori began absentmindedly cupping her own breasts comparing the size, she pouted in jealousy, "No wonder all the boys stare at you and I can't get a date." Yuri was too embarrassed to even speak she barely managed a small squeak, she raised her hands to her face trying to hide her scarlet features. Hiding her eyes she could feel Sayori poking her in the sides, "Wake up, meanie. I'm hungry...also I don't know where we are, you're the smart one, tell me where we are, or I'll touch your boobs again." Yuri timedly removed her hands to be greeted by her friends face splitting grin, her embarrassment turned to wonder as she took in her new surroundings. For a few moments she merely stared in silence. "Un-underground. Somehow we a underground...may...maybe the others are around...we should go look for them."

The two girls made their way further into the ruins, holding one another's hand for safety and security, Yuri's mind raced, she had never studied geology but the rock formations they walked past were unlike any she had ever seen before, stalagmites and stalacites seemed to form a roughly linear path forward which they currently followed. So deep was she in her thoughts, the soft sound of sobbing ahead escaped her ears, but not Sayori's, "Yuri..."

The taller girl snapped to attention, a look of surprise on her elegant features, "What is it?" She asked worried that it was something undesirable, instead of a verbal answer Sayori merely pointed towards a roughly hewn stone column, from which the cries originated. Slowly they approached, what awaited them was a pleasant surprise. A petite pink haired girl who hugged her thin shoulders, sobbing quietly her head buried in her knees,

"Natsuki?" Sayori asked, worry changing the timbre of the normally upbeat girl's voice, "What's wrong?" Instead of the expected fiery retort, Natsuki merely whispered between sobs, "It's so dark...I don't like the dark, not since..." Her words trailed off into silence, before she was enveloped in a tight hug by Sayori, while Yuri unsure of what to do merely played with her long hair, nerves apparent. Her fave buried in Sayori's chest muffled shouts could be heard, and small fists began to beat against her back, forcing her face free she screamed, her face crimson, "Lemme go dummie, I don't want to be suffocated by your boobs." Sayori reluctantly disengaged, tapping her fingers together, "I couldn't kill you with my boobs Nat...I'm not Yuri. Her's are big enough to kill a man, plus they're so soft, ehehehe. I just worry about my cute little buddy." She giggled at an increasingly enraged Natsuki "I'm not cute, how many damn times must I tell you?" Sayori let out a long, "Hmm," Before finally responding, "I don't know lots more times." She finished with a large smile, Natsuki couldn't stay angry at her, nobody could stay angry at Sayori for long. "Fine...whatever, dummie. We need to go see if Monika is here too, I guess." Try as she may, Natsuki could not hide the concern in her voice for her friend's safety

Together the three girls searched for their friend, the final remaining member of The Literature Club, after what seemed like hours, they made their way to a wide open room, a warm and gentle glow seemed to emeneate from the very air itself, basking in the strange glow sat a single solitary flower. Sayori instantly began to make her way towards it, only to let out a shriek, as it turned to face her. An oddly human face smiling widely, greeted the three frightened girls, "Howdy, my name's Flowy. Flowy the flower, let's be friends." Sayori was the first to get over her fear, timidly approaching the flower, her hand outstretched a small smile spread across her pleasant features, "Wherever we are at least there's friendly things, ehehe." Her hand a scant few inches from Flowy, she was stopped by a familiar voice. "Sayori, don't!" Monika approached from the shadows, her face a mask, of both worry and determination, the three girls looked back from Monika to Flowy, who began to cackle quietly. It's once pleasant face twisted into a horrifying visage, "Know it all, eh? You're more of a monster than I am, I know all your secrets, hahaha." The demonic flower's unholy laughter, was cut off by a ball of fire crashing into it, with an inhuman shriek, Flowy fled below the surface, and one by one the group turned towards the direction the fireball came from. Monika let out a gasp, her emerald eyes wide as she met their saviour, a tall anthropomorphic goat-woman, who wore a timid smile, and a matronly apron, her hand folded before her lap. "Hello girl's I'm Toriel, these ruins are far too dangerous for pretty young ladies like yourselves, why don't you come with me? My home isn't too far." Without a word the girls all looked at one another, seconds passed without a sound until Monika finally answered for the group. "Okay we'll come with you, we'll trust you for now...whatever your name is." The monster smiled her fuzzy cheeks dimpleing, "My name is Toriel and it is a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2 A place to call home

Silently the four young women followed Toriel, each lost in their own thoughts, Sayori wore a small smile as she stared at the monster's large back, it was odd but she felt strangely comfortable in Toriel's presence, much like her memories of her mother. Natsuki unconsciously hugged at her thin body, though the presence of her friends and the soft glow of fungi had eased her nerves a little, the darkness unsettled her even still, it reminded her of home. Remembering just why she feared the dark, she let out an involuntary shudder, a bead of cold sweat running down her face. Yuri was perhaps the least composed, monsters aren't real. She repeated this in her mind a thousand times over, yet it did not change the reality of her situation; she was walking into the home of a subterranean beast, through an underground cavern that felt truly otherworldly, not knowing just how they had found there way here, troubled her even more than her current predicament scared her. "What am I missing?" She muttered this softly, too quiet for anyone to hear, her long slender fingers traced the scars on her wrists, it was all to much to bear, she longed for the sweet release of cold steel, the sanguine fluid dripping down her pale skin, blushing at the obscenities fashioned by her own mind, she shook her head, hoping to remove these impure thoughts and unclean desires. Monika too struggled with her own thoughts, she trailed at the back of the group, arms crossed and face sullen, just how had that strange flower known her? Was it perhaps a being akin to her, self aware? Her powers felt different here, she was unsure if she would be capable of the same feats of power as in her own world, the only thing she had truly had time to test was an analysis on the world, peering into the script of the game. It was how she had known, Flowy was a dangerous foe, she had witnessed the scripted encounter with the fallen child, but unlike that character, she did not know if determination would be enough to cheat death here, she would not risk her friends to that omnicidal maniac.

They continued on in this fashion for what seemed like hours, travelling from naturally hewn caverns, to a man, well monster made structure, long rectangular rooms of grey stone and sandstone bricks, monsters appeared at the edges of the girls visions, but upon seeing Toriel they quickly retreated, much to Sayori's chagrin. "Froggy!" She pointed at a quickly fleeing monster, an oversized frog, "Come back Mr Frog! I wanna be your friend." The overly excited girl began to chase after the creature, only to be dragged back against her will by an enraged Natsuki.

"What are you doing, you big dummie?" The shorter girl shouted, shaking her friend by the shoulders.

To which Sayori timedly smiled, blushing slightly, "I always wanted a pet frog, but Mom and Dad would never let me have one." She pouted at the memory, before continuing, "Besides it looked just like a plushie I have, Mr Frog." She proudly beamed before letting out a small giggle, to which Natsuki could only respond by slamming her open palm against her forehead, the deep warm voice of Toriel chimed in, while Yuri and Monika both smiled in amusement.

"Worry not child, there are few things down here truly malicious. Even if you are challenged or attacked, most are only responding out of fear, show them you mean them no harm. There will seldom come a time where violence is a necessity."

Sayori beamed at this, "See? I can make lots of cute, squishy, huggable friends down here." The others could only look on in wonderment, Toriel was forced to stifle a giggle behind a gargantuan furry hand,

"What a pure soul." Her voice carried with it both a motherly love and the unmistakable tinge of sadness, though she spoke too softly for the girls to hear her words. Turning to address girls she informed them, "We're almost at my home, now. You can make yourself at home, and if you have any questions, I'm happy to spend as long as I need to answer them to the best of my ability; if you need to rest I have two bedrooms spare, that means you girls will need to share, my apologies." Sayori was once agains the most excited of the girls, the thought of having a roommate excited her, whereas Yuri visibly paled, she did not want anyone to see her scars, and the lack of privacy would be most bothersome if her urges overcame her. Natsuki's feelings were mixed, it would be much more pleasant than her own sleeping arrangements, a night free of her father, a night free if father sounded wonderful to the frail young woman, however each of the girls had traits that irritated her, despite her deep friendship for each, Yuri was sullen and stuck up, Sayori was just a ball of insatiable energy that no one could keep pace with, lastly Monika, Monika was too perfect, being forced to spend so much time with her would only highlight her own flaws. She grimaced at the thought, she would much rather sleep in the hall, she had spent her nights in less comfortable places. Monika was so deep within her own mind, she scarcely registered the matronly monster's words, her thoughts filled with Flowy and a sense of foreboding regarding their stay in this world, "Did I make the wrong decision? Have I doomed these girls once more?" Bitter murmurs escaped her lips, as she stared downtrodden at her feet.

"Home." Toriel announced her eyes aglow with pride, she gestured at a large house built of red brick, the thing that surprised Yuri and Monika the most was how similar in construction it was to the houses from their own world, Natsuki stared eyes wide, compared to her rundown bungalow, this place was huge, she had never seen a house so large before, "Wow." The word escaped her lips without her even realising.

Sayori jumped up and down on the spot, clapping her hands in joy, "It looks so cozy, I can't wait to see inside." Toriel unlocked the door, which squeaked slightly as it swung open, she beckoned the four young women forward, closing the door behind herself after all had already entered. The paint was cracking slightly, the wallpaper hung slightly ask, pictures adorned the walls, vases full of golden flowers were placed at regular intervals along the hallway, wooden floors draped in warm woolen rugs. This house was furnished with care, everyone of the girls, even the deeply distracted Monika were overcame with a powerful feeling of love, any doubts they had about Toriel and her intentions were washed away instantly, this was a place they could call home.


End file.
